A conventional biological information measurement device comprised a main body case having a sensor insertion opening, a connector provided on the inside of the sensor insertion opening inside this main body case, a measurement component electrically connected to this connector, a controller connected to this measurement component, and a temperature sensor connected to this controller.
With this configuration, a biological information measurement sensor is inserted from the terminal side into the sensor insertion opening, and is electrically connected to a connector on the inside. After this, the measurement component measures the reaction current between blood and the reagent of the biological information measurement sensor, and finds the blood glucose level by correcting this measured value with temperature information from a temperature sensor.